Electronic devices often have a number of physical keys which may be used for inputting instructions to such devices. In order to facilitate use of electronic devices in low lighting conditions, electronic devices sometimes backlight such physical keys.
When backlighting keys, an effect known as light leak may sometimes occur. Light leak occurs when light is emitted from undesirable portions of the electronic device. Sometimes light leak occurs when light is emitted from the sides of the physical keys. Light leak may also occur where light is leaked directly through the material that the key is constructed of. This may occur, for example, where the key is constructed of a material that transmits light.
Thus, there is a need for improved key lighting assemblies and methods of lighting keys on electronic devices.
It will be noted that throughout the drawings and description similar features are identified by the same reference numerals.